User talk:WallyRuss
Welcome Hi WallyRuss, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patterns page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:11, August 2, 2011 Lanternas Hey - I moved your lanterna page into Forum:Frog Requests. ImSiBo 02:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC Thank you didn't know where to put it. WallyRuss Tradeing If we are doing high volume trading and you need something particular please tell me what here. Weekly Sets Just to confirm you had it right for week 36, 2011 - Onions. EvilMummy 12:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks and I'm happy you got the typos. WallyRuss : Thank you very much for your 'Patterns for every level' printable visual chart. I do have one suggestion. Could you underline or circle the frog patterns that cannot be found in the pond? I'd like to know which frogs I really need to spend 25 potions on when they are in the shop, or must be traded for. 14:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC)JC : Good idea I'll do it. WallyRuss 16:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Love the look of the Patterns chart (especially the use of red instead of green). However, I noticed there is a discrepancy in the apparent level at which a couple frogs become available. Per the visual chart, Tribus is unlocked at level 4 and Marinus at level 5. But in the table on the Patterns page, Tribus is unlocked at level 3 and Mixtus at level 6. The individual page for each pattern lists Tribus as level 3 and Marinus as level 5. Don't know for certain which is correct for each pattern, but I have seen 3 for Tribus and 5 for Marinus elsewhere. Thanks for all the work you've done for this Wiki! Had no idea some frogs were limited editions until I came here. : Right I'll fix it thank you. WallyRuss 17:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Requests Do you have a Bulbus frog to spare? i visited your habitats and saw that you have several but I don't know what you may be using them for :). I have some legendary frogs to trade. ~Silverdale47 : Sent 8 January WallyRuss 18:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Wally - I need to be able to trade frogs with people but I'm on Android, not IPhone, so I can't get a Plus+ account. I've got a Mobage ID, but I don't know how to trade with others on there. Help please. I need an orbis & obaro...don't care the color, I can breed for what I need. Thanks! kjhang10 Kjhang10 21:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how but I'll try and figure it out. WallyRuss 04:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : FYI, my sister is on an android, and I've not been able to send to her, even though we added each other as friends and briefly she showed up on my neighbours. At that point I sent her a frog, but she never received it. See Forum: Help desk: Android for a bit on that. EvilMummy 16:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hi WallyRuss! I made a pocket frogs quiz! A hippie that like sunset is a red aurum floresco, for example. It has 6 questions and 2 to 12 possible answers per question. Other wikias have quizzes! See: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Taelovesthesharks/Quizzes_are_coming_to_Wikia http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/PlayQuiz:The_Elder_Scrolls_V:_Skyrim_Quiz I believe I need admin privileges to post the quiz? Regardless, I'll need a little help. What do you think? Coriaye 02:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello. You may not know me, I am usually helping out on the frog request forum. I would like to have your input on this forum here. The forum will explain it all Also, my Plus+ID is Zero3167 03:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Well the current admin/bcrat havent been on for about a month and a half, the founder hasent been on since may I believe. So I decided I should at least adopt this wiki to help clean it a bit and make a new admin team that could help out. I am putting the same messages on the most active users talk pages since the main wiki said I must have a forum saying that the users of the wiki think I should adopt it. 04:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Dear WallyRuss, I know you don't know me but I have been following your Lanterna page since I joined this Wiki. The reason why I am writing to you is because someone put the Frog Request Forum for deletion. Please help us save it. Thank you very much for any assistance you may be able to provide. Take care, MKazior 02:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) {C}I agree this place needs an active admin. I have made no progress because I still need to wait til Feb 8 to adopt the wiki. I will ban the user who did this. I am unsure if it was a prank or something but I will count it as vandalism. I have left a message on a couple of users about adopting the wiki who have been here a while such as Peculiarmaniacafella and Plaugeleven but they never responded. I am gonna leave a message on the active users I find on the recent activity. 23:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 {C}Hi Wally, the staff finally got to my request, now I have admin/bcrat powers. I have made a forum for the users to decide who they want in their Admin/Bcrat team. Here is the link check it out: Forum:Pocket Frogs Admin/Bcrat Congratz Congratulations!! you are now an admin/bcrat! Congratulations Wally. You deserve to be an Admin on this Wiki for all the stuff that you do for the users. Do you need the new weekly sets? MKazior 21:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy to be an admin so when our more active admins get tired I can help recruit new ones and we can keep going without adoption. I'm pretty (read: totally :-) ) ignorant of how a wiki really works. WallyRuss 04:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ↑ Search Community wiki's forums when you need to know how to do something. Also MediaWiki is a good resource I refer to from time to time as well. 04:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) LMFAO, That is if I become inactive Wally, which I most likely will not, I am on wiki everyday. But i I do become in active you AND MK will have to make a new admin team, but Istabella and Peculair will be here too, lol. But usually I will notify u and MK that I will away for a bit because of traveling and stuff, LOL. Admin Discussion The wiki is not abandoned. I cannot make edits on my phone, but I still check in occasionally. I would welcome new admins. My requirements are similar to Wikia's. I like to see about a month worth of edits. The edits should demonstrate competent coding and respect for other users. While frog requests and responses are great, I like to see some edits that improve the wiki. For example, I think the new background is great. I also need to ask for and receive permission to make them an admin. Thanks for the help. DalekCaan1 20:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The adoption request was granted by the wikia and User:Kululu12 was made an admin. He followed the wiki procedure you can acess the process through the links on this page. He has since made another user and myself admins. I will pass on to him that you wrote but I think that there are now 5 admins. I personally (since I didn't ask to be an admin) plan to stay in the background and be available if there is another gap in administration. I suggest that the active admins set up an admin page to coordinate efforts if you and iamsibo feel the need. Best wishes, WallyRuss 22:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wally, I responded to DalekCaan1 regarding Admin Discussion on his Talk Page. I am with you in working this all out with both of them and coordinating efforts. MKazior 22:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Dalek was here!?!?!? You are welcome, I know you are very busy. MKazior 23:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for this week's set, you beat me to it. I have been very tired lately so I didn't have the energy to complete the set. I passed it along to Peculiar, I don't know how he manage to play because he's been busy doing so many things around here. Take care, MKazior 21:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello WallyRuss, just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned the Wiki, I will get back in editing the pages tonight. Just been preoccupied lately. I put in for a new job and I got word today that I was selected so, whew. OK, I am back. MKazior 20:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey I really need a lanterna my I'd is ate2pies so please send me one Hi! http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zerphax is screwing this Wiki over, please do something! Thx Galchenyan (talk) 14:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC)